


Par Bastet!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Animals in Love, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patterond est en train de faire dorer le poil au coin d'un bon feu quand une vision anchélique s'offre à lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par Bastet!

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit lors d'une soirée Drabbles sur le LJ d'Annaoz.  
> Ecrit pour Frudule @ LJ

Patterond était assis sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres d'un des couloirs du troisième étage. Il aimait bien être là par temps de pluie car il se trouvait à côté d'une petite cheminée qui lui réchauffait les coussinets. Rien de mieux qu'un bon feu sur un coussin moelleux qu'il avait emprunté dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
Un léger bruit attira son attention et c'est à contre cœur qu'il ouvrit l'un de ses yeux. Qui pouvait bien l'ennuyer à cette heure-ci? Son mécontentement se tut instantanément quand la plus belle des créatures apparut à ses yeux. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ses moustaches se redresser. Les yeux grands ouverts et les oreilles en alerte il fixait la chatte la plus envoûtante qu'il ait jamais vue.   
« Mraou ? » tenta-t-il des plus galamment, et d’un miaulement des plus séducteurs, n’ayant pas oublié de se lécher les poils de la tête et des oreilles pour être à son avantage.  
Elle le regarda méchamment de ces yeux globuleux et de sang, avant de passer devant lui de sa démarche démantibulée, laissant apparaître un poil dru et presque inexistant.  
"Oh, une prédatrice!" Se pourlécha-t-il les babines!  
Par Bachtet! Quelle femelle!  
Il sauta de son nid douillet et quitta sans regret sa cheminée tant aimée pour raccompagnée la damoiselle à ses appartements, il ne faisait pas bon se promener tard le soir quand on était une femelle aussi appétissante.


End file.
